Do Me A Favor, Stay In My Life (ON-HOLD)
by mannequin GF
Summary: One and a half decade had already passed when Mikan first met her twin Momoko, who was in the case of comatose because of an accident. Upon the discovery of the existence of Momoko, Mikan came to a decision to take her place to wed her twin's reluctant groom. Did she picked the right decision or she just made everything worse?


**Do Me A Favor, Stay In My Life**

One and a half decade had already passed when the Mikan first met her twin Momoko, who was in the case of comatose because of an accident. Upon the discovery of the existence of Momoko, Mikan came to a decision to take her place to wed her twin's reluctant groom. Did she picked the right decision or she just made everything worse?

**Chapter One**

Church Bells, Wedding Cakes and Regrets

"Your groom wanted to talk to you, dear." Yuka covered the telephone's mouthpiece and carefully handed it to her daughter. "Talk to him."

There was a whisper in her mind that tells her not to take it, but it was too impossible because she has to. Her heart seemed to skip a beat and her knees suddenly weakened as she tried to take a step. But her mother was there and she sees her, so she should pretend she was feeling fine. She doesn't want to make Yuka feel guilty on anything, and she wanted this. She wanted to help.

Mikan slowly got the telephone from Yuka, glancing at her mother's comforting expression as she carefully put it in her left face. "H-Hello?"

"Hn."

The voice was deep and husky, even though she didn't really heard it clearly she felt she was electrified right after she heard him groaned. "M-M-Mr. Hyuuga?" Mikan looked at her mother who's not far in her place and was watching her, and beside her was a raven haired girl standing upright and looking so empty.

"Look, I only called to ensure if everything's in there is settled. Dad wanted to make sure if there aren't any problems." boredom is evident in his tone. It was obvious he doesn't want to talk to her, or rather to Momoko. She was about to speak when he did. "Do you know I already came home? It's kinda weird you didn't disturb me with your calls. You used to burn my lines."

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Hyuuga. I'm b-busy with the…uhh…preparations." she said, badly stuttering.

She heard a snicker in the other line. "Strange. You suddenly became formal and your voice seemed to sound so weak. Why? Do you want to back out from this wedding?"

Mikan shook her head and mentally cursing herself for being herself. But it wasn't her fault since she doesn't know Momoko that much. She was devastated. She doesn't know what to say. "I uhh…Of course not!" she said with a lively voice, hoping to ease the person on the other line's doubt. "It's just that I'm not feeling well."

"Hn." he groaned again, making her feel he is in disbelief. "Anyways, the service will pick you up at three. The ceremony will start at four thirty."

"O-Okay." was all she said then the line was cut. She sighed so deep and placed the telephone to its receiver on top of a glass table. Hotaru, the girl with the raven hair, together with Yuka went to her and comforted her.

"I'm sorry Mikan, if I put you into this kind of situation. I hope you understand why I asked you for this." Yuka faintly said. "This is the only way I can think of, to save your sister."

Mikan sighed again, holding Yuka's hands and enveloping it to hers. "Please, don't apologize. I understand, I've decided. I want this, I want to help Momoko." she said with a weak smile.

Yuka pulled her into a hug, and freed her soon. Then she turned to Hotaru and said, "Hotaru, thank you for being here with us. Please, do everything to help Mikan."

Hotaru nodded. "I will, Auntie."

"Thank you." Yuka said in almost in a whisper. Then she excused herself because she has to call Momoko's stylist for Mikan's hair and makeup for her wedding.

Just a week ago, Mikan's life was peaceful and she is contented. Even if she only had her father in her sixteen years of existence, Mikan rarely feels the longing for her mother. Izumi played his role as a father and a mother to her so well that she became contented with her life in the fields in a province of Japan. But her simple life was gone after she accepted a big favor.

**FLASHBACK**

"_I can't believe I passed the entrance exam, too!" The brunette with the age of sixteen beamed before the faces of her closest friends while walking their way out from a gigantic building in a province of Tokyo. She holds a piece of paper on her hand, swaying it in the air like a kid. _

_It was a year after Mikan Yukihira graduated from high school together with her childhood friends, Anna, Koko and Sumire. Taking up a business course is not just a piece of cake. Mikan had a very hard time on studying because except from the difficulty of the program she wanted to take, she also has financial incapability. She almost stopped schooling when her father, Izumi, got very sick that no one will work on the fields. But thanks to his rich friend Koko, he helped the poor Mikan to pay her entrance exam fee. The brunette took it as a debt and promised she would pay him as soon as she can._

"_Oh, Mikan! We're so happy for you!" Anna cheered as she held Mikan's one hand. "Sumire's happy for you too, right Perms?" The pink haired gal looked at her good friend Sumire Shouda, who's just at her left, opposite of the brunette who's at her right._

_Koko ran to Sumire from Mikan's left side and pinched her cheeks from her back, forcing to put up a smile on her usual snobbish face. "Of course Curly Permy is happy! Look at her wide smile! She almost beat yours, Mikan!" Koko said while chuckling, pulling Sumire's cheeks up._

_Sumire popped a vein and tried to glare at Koko, which is impossible because he's at her back. Then she spanked him in the head, making the guy crouch in pain and finally freed her aching cheeks. "Stupid, Koko! You don't need to do that." then she turned to Mikan who is sweat dropping together with Anna. "But really, he doesn't need to do that. Because I am truly happy you passed." She gave a nice smile which is unusual for her. _

"_Thanks, Perms." _

_The four continued to walk on the peaceful and crowdless place. Koko had regained himself back from the hit he received from Sumire and is now teasing the latter again. It was about on how serious she was during the examination and how she copied from the person beside her which wasn't true and he was just again, teasing her. Koko and Sumire belong to the same exam room while Anna and Mikan were together._

_Changing the topic, Sumire spoke to the brunette. And it's her time to tease someone now. "I didn't think you'll pass, Mikan." she followed it with her laugh._

"_Yeah, I never thought I could make it myself either." she said, scratching the back of her neck._

"_Hey, don't doubt yourself." Anna said._

"_Oh, sorry." Mikan chuckled. "But seriously, I can't make it here without the help from the three of you. And if it weren't for you Koko, I would've been stuck with the field rats and locusts together with my father."_

"_Yeah, as you mentioned it, how was Uncle Izumi?" Koko asked. _

"_He's perfectly fine now. Since I already graduated and taken the exam…"_

"_Not to mention, passed it." Anna interrupted._

"_Yeah, yeah. I will not make him work in the fields anymore. He's too old for those kinds of works." Mikan shared. Actually, Izumi is just thirty three years old, probably the youngest father in their town. He is seventeen when Mikan was born. But since Mikan is too protective over her father, she wanted him to just stay at home and relax. He made her worry so much when he got home very ill. Koko, Anna and Sumire are very aware of this side of hers._

_While walking home, they had passed the oldest and the biggest Sakura tree which actually indicates they were just a meter away from Mikan's house. The brunette has invited them over dinner for a little celebration and the two girls gladly accepted it. And the three were kind of missing their Uncle Izumi, they were really close to him._

"_I can't wait to see Uncle's reactions towards your good news, Mikan!" Koko beamed._

"_Me, too. I bet he's going to jump like a kid!" Sumire laughed and Anna joined her. Izumi is a lot similar to Mikan when it comes to attitude. He has a very cheerful and outgoing personality, and not such a bright student just like her daughter. She almost inherited everything from him, making both of them easy to get along with each other because of same characteristics. Sometimes, it even appears that Izumi and Mikan were brothers._

"_You think he'll be proud of me?" Mikan asked, smiling while her head is low. _

"_I know that every father will." Koko said, placing his arm over the length of her shoulder. "Chin up, Mih. Uncle's gonna be the proudest Uncle in town."_

"_Thanks, Koko. I know your father will be the same, too."_

_Koko wanted that to happen. He wanted his father to be proud of him even if he will take a psychology course despite of a business course that his father wanted him to finish. Koko's family is a line of businessmen and entrepreneurs and he's the very first to break the title. His mother does always understand, since he's in the right age to decide for himself. But on the other hand, his father isn't the very same. He doesn't even support his education, a thing that Mikan and the others weren't bound to know. The money he gave to Mikan for his tuition was from his own savings, which he was glad he has._

"_Oh, how sweet the two of you." Anna muttered. It made Koko rid his arm over Mikan's shoulders and scratched his head. "I really hope so." he murmured._

"_Hey, your Dad's got a visitor?" Sumire pointed out, seeing an unfamiliar car outside the Yukihira's residence. "I thought we're the only ones invited."_

_Mikan's forehead creased, trying to familiarize with the car. But unfortunately, it was the first time that she saw it. It looked very expensive, so it is completely impossible Izumi bought it. "I wasn't aware."_

"_Who would visit your father, Mikan? Have any idea?" Anna asked, as they continued to walk._

_Mikan shook her head from left to right a few times. "No, I haven't."_

"_Then why wouldn't we check and see?" Koko suggested. _

"_Great idea." The brunette chuckled._

_The group finally arrived at Mikan's house, but the brunette didn't let them in. "Could you wait here for a sec? I'll just check him inside."_

_Mikan scurried to enter the house to find out the visitor. She has this nervous feeling and her heart started to beat faster as she becomes near on the living room. Mikan doesn't know why, but she can feel that it isn't good. She tried to convince herself that it wasn't Izumi's doctor that came and will bring bad news, realizing she is over reacting, Mikan shook the thought away._

_She wanted to greet his father a good evening but she can't even utter a word. Her eyes were pinned on a beautiful lady sitting on one of their living room's sofa. She is very poised and elegant looking as she was clad on her orange dress. She was sure that the lady is rich, just looking at her like that. _

"_Mikan. You're here." Izumi greeted his daughter instead, which broke Mikan's gaze on the visitor. She awarelessly kissed his father's cheek as a greeting instead and gazed back to the unknown visitor. "I'm glad you came early. Have a seat, dear."_

_She took a seat, just like what her father told her. Slowly, she sat on the other sofa opposite to the lady and beside Izumi. _

"_M-Mikan. Y-You're all grown up." The lady in orange said with her soft and calm voice even showing her a smile that pinched her heart. She could say she's nervous too, because of the stuttering. Mikan's lip moved a bit, a reason why the lady chuckled softly, remembering that very familiar mannerism that Izumi used to have every now and then._

_Mikan nodded just a bit and forced a welcoming smile. She doesn't know it but, her face was so familiar for her. She kept analyzing her face, trying to search from her memory if ever she had met her somewhere else. Maybe she's an artist that shows up from TV shows, but hey. What will a TV personality do in a little province especially in their house?_

"_Uhm, I'm sorry but…do I know you?" she asked in the politest way she could, not trying to sound rude._

_Izumi cleared his throat. He is not aware what will be her daughter's reaction if she hears what he will say but, it was fated to happen. It was destined for Mikan to know, it was the right time that Izumi had difficulties of identifying many times ago. He didn't know it was today. "Mikan, I want you to meet…Yuka."_

_Yuka?_

_Mikan blinked her brown eyes. Her hands clenched the cloth of the sofa and gazed sharply on the lady in front. She almost never recognized her from her picture on the album hidden on the untouched chest kept on the cabinet of her father's locker. Then she realized, yes. It was her in the picture. Her brunette hair, exactly the same shade of brown like hers, was just cut short above the shoulder. And everything else was the same. _

_She almost forgot her face. Why wouldn't she? Mikan didn't open the album after so many years for she did not want to feel sad for missing her. It was the only way to escape a daughter's longing from a long lost mother. _

"_You." _

_After two decades, she finally saw her in person. The one that she longs for whenever she sees a mother and daughter together in the field, on the road or in the school is finally in front of her. When she was a kid, the fact that she envies every child who had a mother holding their hands while walking home makes her the loneliest kid among them. But that didn't drown her to sadness since Izumi never failed to lighten her up. Even though she hasn't a mother to hold her hand while walking home, he had a handsome father who carried her in his back to walk her home. There was even a funny time when Izumi tried to wear a wig, just to cheer little Mikan up._

"_Oh, M-Mikan. I missed you so much." Yuka muttered, badly stuttering and eyes were filling with tears of longing and joy. "Can I hold you, dear?"_

_She didn't knew that her knees already straightened up and was now taking steps towards Yuka, and ready to accept her open arms. It was the most amazing feeling she ever felt for all of these years. It was the very first time she had embraced by her mother. It was the first time to touch her and feel her scent. It was very comfortable, like you've been put in the safest place in the entire world. She wanted to hug her too especially when she heard her sniff, but her arms didn't move._

"_You look just the same as Momoko." Yuka muttered to Mikan, just as after she freed her from her arms and held her shoulders._

_The younger brunette's forehead creased. "M-Momoko? Who's Momoko?"_

_Yuka's gaze shifted to the silent Izumi, and was giving him a mental message to help explain to her who is Momoko. Yuka took a step back as Izumi stood up from the sofa and went to Mikan. Izumi took a deep breath and exhaled rough, so loud for the two brunettes to hear. "Momoko is your twin sister, Mikan."_

"_D-Dad, what are you talking about? What twin?" Mikan said while chuckling nervously, shaking her head like she doesn't want to believe it. She looked at her father and waiting him to pull back his words, she looked at her mother but her head was low. She chuckled more. "I-I can't believe this."_

"_What's taking her so long? The sky's getting darker, the mosquitoes are starting to suck my blood out of me."Koko was stomping his feet to keep away the insects. He is slapping here and there._

"_Do you think something went wrong?" Anna worriedly asked, looking at Koko who's very mobile at the moment._

"_It should be. Mikan will never let us out here for this long if it was nothing." Sumire said with arms crossed, right over left. She also stomps her feet but not as much as Koko who was jumping. _

_Sumire doesn't know what is going on. She badly wanted to barge inside and see what's wrong. She was quite pissed on Mikan making them wait outside and let the insects pest them. She was close to Izumi, he was so kind that she knew he would not mind. But she is not the kind of person who would meddle in someone's business especially if it is too personal. But then again, she doesn't have any clue on what was happening._

_Koko was having the same feeling as Anna, dead worried. But as Kokoro Yome, he never let anyone see his true feelings. That is what he is. No one can penetrate his real thoughts, but it was easy for him to read others. That is maybe the reason why he liked Psychology. He was known to be a person who always treats life as a joke, someone who goofs around. _

"_I hope it's not too bad." Anna said, clasping her hands together as if she was praying._

"_Don't worry, Anna. Whatever it is, I know Mikan can handle it. She was Mikan!" Koko laughed, patting Anna a few times. The latter girl smiled at him, agreeing on what his friend said. "You're right, she is Mikan."_

"_I think we should go home." Sumire suggested. _

"_B-B-But! What about dinner?!" Koko bursted._

"_Dine at your house, idiot!" Sumire shouted right at his ears, aiming for his eardrums to explode. "We can always have dinner all together, but maybe this day is an exception. Let's just hope Mikan's alright and we'll interrogate her about it tomorrow."_

_And then Mikan heard her parent's side. She was enlightened. She realized how complicated their lives were by the time Momoko and her was born, until the next years came. She never knew how much pain their love caused them. She even felt pity, and admired them both._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You are identical." said the raven haired girl.

Mikan just smiled at her, glancing a bit. "Do you mind if I ask you your name?"

"I am Hotaru Imai. I am Momoko's best friend." she reached out her hand for a shake, and the brunette gladly accepted it.

_She was very different from my best friends back at the province. She looks so matured and…empty. I wonder how Momoko and Hotaru became friends._

"Nice to meet you, Hotaru. I am Mikan."

The brunette wonders what is her sister's best friend is doing in there. Yuka said that the matter is supposed to be a secret. Maybe this Hotaru is really close to the family, or she could be of help. Whether it was like that or not, she admits she really needs help. She doesn't know an inch of her twin sister's attitude, neither the way she acts, speaks, or anything else.

Hotaru must be asked to help her so she could not be so clueless on portraying Momoko's part while the latter is laying flat on the hospital's bed in the state of comatose.

* * *

Hello there. Twin issues are really trending in my present life. Every turn of head I can see twins, both male and female. Actually, I've got three pairs of female twins as classmates, all in different classes! And the only male twin I knew, one of them became one of my classmates and his twin kind of confused me…something like that. Oh well.

And so that is the reason why I came up with this twin idea. Bow.

On the next chapter, the POVs would start. I think it's easier to write this fic in POVs.

Just enjoy, whatever.

-mannequin GF


End file.
